Aircraft wheel and brakes heretofore have included a non-rotatable wheel support, a wheel rotatably mounted to the wheel support, and a brake disk stack having alternating rotor and stator disks mounted with respect to the wheel support and wheel for relative axial movement. Each rotor disk is coupled to the wheel for rotation therewith and each stator disk is coupled to the wheel support against rotation. A back plate is located at the rear end of the disk pack and a brake head is located at the front end. The brake head may house a plurality of actuator rams that extend to compress the brake disk stack against the back plate. Torque is taken out by the stator disks through a static torque tube or other torque take-out means.
Electrically actuated aircraft brakes of various configurations are known, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,381,049, 4,432,440, 4,542,809 and 4,567,967. The brakes shown in these patents include electric motors that respond to an electrical control signal to effect rotation of a ring gear member that interacts through a plurality of balls to drive a linearly movable ram member into contacting engagement with a brake disk stack to effect compression thereof and braking of a wheel.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,316, another configuration of an electrically actuated brake uses a roller screw drive wherein a ring gear member interacts through a plurality of roller screws to drive a ram member into engagement with a brake pressure plate to effect compression of the brake disk stack for braking action. A plurality of electric motors and their associated pinions drive the ring gear to effect linear axial movement of the ram member.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,162, a further electrically actuated aircraft brake employs a roller screw drive mechanism driven by an electric torque motor through a gear drive associated with either the screw or the nut of the roller screw drive mechanism. Rotation of the gear drive by the torque motor moves the other one of the screw or nut into axial engagement with a brake disk stack to compress the stack for braking. A plurality of the roller screw drive mechanisms and respective gear drives and torque motors are assembled in a brake head in a balanced arrangement about the axis of the wheel to apply and release a brake pressure force on the brake disk stack in response to an electrical control signal to the torque motors.
More recently, aircraft brake assemblies have been proposed wherein the actuator portion of the brake assembly is no longer provided as part of the brake assembly but instead as part of the aircraft landing gear. This enables quick and easy replacement of the actuator modules without requiring disassembly of the overall brake and wheel assembly. Such an assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,095,293.
However, because the brake assemblies of the presently known brakes are mounted on the landing gear or wheel support of a vehicle, they and the components thereof are directly exposed to the elements (temperature, precipitation, etc.). Exposure to the elements can accelerate the need for maintenance and repair of the brake assembly.